This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. During the past five years, the Drew/UCLA EXPORT Center was successful at completing the initial step for building capacity for health disparities research at both institutions. This is evidenced by having increased the number of junior investigators conducting health disparities research by 17, involving as many as 146 community partners in one year, recruiting over 2000 participants into EXPORT projects to date, obtaining 66 grant awards to date, and publishing a total of 158 peer-reviewed NCMHD cited manuscripts published through the five year period. The proposed renewal will build upon these successes. The Drew/UCLA EXPORT Center consists of four cores, functioning interactively to achieve the Center's objectives: (1) an Administrative Core;(2) a Research Core with nationally recognized expertise in diabetes, HIV/AIDS, and depression;(3) a Research Training and Pilot Core with disparities-focused curricula, and pilot projects pairing minority junior investigators from Drew and UCLA with established senior scientists;and (4) a Community Outreach and Information Dissemination Core (Community Core). The Center has successfully established academic-community partnerships that are fundamental in addressing health disparities by creating an atmosphere of trust and respect in which the partners learn from one another. Because of the continuing national need of minority investigators conducting health disparities research and our strong commitment to training and community, Drew chose to include the optional and Research Cores. For our main research projects, Drew selected intervention trials to bring innovative, evidenced-based therapies designed to empower communities and make a true difference. These projects also are designed to launch a small cohort of highly promising junior faculty on a higher trajectory than smaller pilot projects are able to achieve. In summary, the proposed renewal for the Drew/UCLA EXPORT Center will continue to build research capacity and provide formal training in academic and community-based settings to reduce health disparities. The Specific Aims of the Drew/UCLA EXPORT Center are to: 1) Provide an integrated home for coordinating health disparities research and training, dissemination of EXPORT outcomes, and evaluation of the EXPORT Center goals (Administrative Core); 2) Promote methodologically rigorous research aimed at: a) promoting quality care, and effective health advocacy and health policy, and b) improving health outcomes in the areas of diabetes, mental health and HIV/AIDS among LA County African Americans and Latinos (Research and RTPC Cores); 3) Build research capacity at Drew, and provide formal training for Drew and UCLA investigators, particularly those who are minorities or women committed to health disparities research (Administrative, Research, RTPC and Community Cores); 4) Enhance community engagement and community-academic partnerships to reduce health disparities and sustain community health and wellbeing (Research, RTPC and Community Cores).